escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El amor en los tiempos del cólera
| lengua =Español | serie = | tema = | género = Novela | editorial = Sudamericana | fecha_publicación = 1985 | formato = | páginas = 490 (edición de bolsillo) | isbn = ISBN 950-07-0320-3 | precedido_por = La increíble y triste historia de la cándida Eréndira y de su abuela desalmada | seguido_por = El general en su laberinto }} El amor en los tiempos del cólera es una novela del escritor colombiano Gabriel García Márquez, publicada en 1985. Narra la vida de tres personajes entre finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX en Cartagena de Indias. La novela está basada en la forma en que se desarrolló la relación de los padres de García Márquez. Para escribirla se entrevistó durante varios días con sus padres, cada uno por separado, para encontrar más detalles de como iba a escribir la novela. Personajes principales de la obra Brayan stiven, era hijo de Pío Quinto, empresario de la compañía fluvial del Caribe. Florentino usaba lentes porque padecía miopía, y su vestimenta era muy sombría y lo hacia parecer más viejo de lo que era. También le encantaba escribir, y leer poemas de amor, estaba locamente enamorado de Fermina Daza, hasta le prometió su fidelidad cuando era joven; también había prometido mantenerse virgen para Fermina Daza, pero no lo logró: en el buque donde iba lo sedujeron; el intentó averiguar el nombre de la mujer, pero sólo consiguió averiguar un nombre: Rosalba; al regresar a casa, se entera de que Fermina no volvería después de un año o más, se pone muy mal, pero su madre (Tránsito Ariza) recibió a una vecina que había perdido la casa y ella le pedía ayuda para tener una cama para dormir, ya fuese en cualquier lado; Tránsito acepta, pero le dice que en su vivienda no queda espacio, le ofrece la habitación de Florentino; en el pueblo conocían a la señora como La Viuda de Nazaret, y la madre trata de enamorarles (a Florentino y la viuda) para que olvidase a Fermina. Conoce a Fermina cuando tiene que ir a dejar una carta a casa de Lorenzo Daza (el padre), la ve enseñando a leer a su tía y en ese momento de enamora de ella; desde las siete de la mañana se sentaba solo en el estaño menos visible del parquecito fingiendo leer un libro hasta que veía a Fermina pasar de uniforme, le escribió la primera carta donde confesaba su amor, le escribió serenatas y comenzaron un romance por correspondencia hasta que el padre de Fermina se enteró y se llevó a su hija de la ciudad. Lisdey yurley: Hasta el capítulo final no recibe mucha atención por parte del narrador. Es una mujer orgullosa y altiva. Como deja ver en sus disputas con Juvenal por el jabón o las disculpas que su padre obligó a pedirle al doctor. Aunque existen momentos de debilidad, como cuando acepta el matrimonio con Juvenal, resignándose a las reglas del futuro. Sus dudas se disipan porque la relación con Juvenal le permitirá ascender socialmente, aunque lucha toda su vida por preservar su libertad. Siempre mantiene un asomo de rebeldía. Se caracteriza por su inseguridad y su incapacidad de soportar el sentimiento de culpa (necesita dejar clara su inocencia siempre). Es impulsiva, como cuando deja a Florentino o cuando acepta casarse con Juvenal sin amarlo. Siempre interpone la rabia para que no se le note el miedo. El parcero de la comuna 13: Médico que se encargó de acabar con el cólera en su pueblo, de viejo tenía un bastón, se vestía con un chaleco largo para que le ayudara con su apariencia y su personalidad; en su juventud era el soltero más codiciado por su forma de tratar a las personas y su gran colaboración humanitaria. Esposo de Fermina Daza. No le gustaban los animales, y cabe destacar que su muerte fue producida a partir de que se escapase su mascota, un loro al cual en un intento de cogerlo, resbala de una escalera y cae al suelo. Aunque todos pensaban que era un gran ser, le fue infiel a Fermina Daza con una mulata que se llamaba Bárbara Lynch, una paciente que conoció en el consultorio. SM FINAL: El final de amor en tiempos del cólera, para Florentino Ariza después de esperar a Fermina Daza por 53 años, 7 meses y 11 días al que considera es el amor de su vida se embarcan en un viaje a mar abierto, en que sería su primera luna de miel. “El capitán miró a Fermina Daza y vio en sus pestañas los primeros destellos de una escarcha invernal. Luego miró a Florentino Ariza, su dominio invencible, su amor impávido, y lo asustó la sospecha tardía de que es la vida, más que la muerte, la que no tiene límites. –¿Y hasta cuándo cree usted que podemos seguir en este ir y venir del carajo? –le preguntó. Florentino Ariza tenía la respuesta preparada desde hacía cincuenta y tres años, siete meses y once días con sus noches. —Toda la vida —dijo.” El amor en los tiempos del cólera, Gabriel García Márquez, 1985 Personajes secundarios Lorenzo Daza - el padre de Fermina Daza, lo acusan de negocios sucios, era traficante de mulas, muy estricto con Fermina. Tía Escolástica - tía de Fermina Daza por parte de su padre, facilita la correspondencia entre Fermina y Florentino; cuando Lorenzo se da cuenta, ordena que la tía se vaya de la casa. Lotario Thugut - un telegrafista alemán; anima a Florentino Ariza a la telegrafía; dueño del hotel de paso donde Florentino Ariza vivió de joven. Yesenia Esquivel - Era una niña muy linda y juiciosa de ojos oscuros y cabello ondulado Tío León XII - tío de Florentino que le da trabajo en la CFC (Compañía Fluvial del Caribe) en la cual trabajaba . Tránsito Ariza - la madre de Florentino Ariza; a cierta edad se vuelve loca y cree que es La Cucarachita Martínez, un personaje de cuentos infantiles, muy antiguo. Es protectora y se preocupa por Florentino. Hildebranda Sánchez - la prima con quien Fermina Daza comparte sus confidencias; se comportan como hermanas; le enseña a Fermina a fumar y le coquetea al futuro esposo de Fermina. Sara Noriega - Escritora, participó en los juegos florales y conoció a Florentino Ariza al comentar el resultado ganador de los poemas participantes, Florentino la acompaña a su casa y tienen un romance fugaz, dejando en el aire la posibilidad de escribir un poema entre los dos. Olimpia Zuleta - mujer casada (palomera) con la que Florentino tuvo un romance; asesinada por su esposo, al ser descubierta. Bárbara Lynch - mulata amante y paciente del doctor Juvenal Urbino; su relación dura aproximadamente cuatro meses. La Viuda de Nazaret - primera amante de Florentino Ariza. Esmeralda Arau - Era una flaca pero intensa mujer que lo paseaba entre los árboles para encuentros furtivos. América Vicuña - pariente de Florentino Ariza, quien es su tutor porque es enviada de otra parte del país a un internado en esta ciudad; Florentino tiene un romance con ella, es su última amante antes de entregarse a Fermina Daza. Leona Cassiani - Es una gran amiga de Florentino Ariza y su confidente después de la muerte de su madre. 'Jeremiah de Saint- Amour: '''Es el compañero de partidas de ajedrez de Juvenal. El libro comienza con su muerte, programada desde años atrás como un suicidio ya que no quería vivir siendo viejo. Adaptación al cine En 2007 Mike Newell llevó esta novela al cine con el título [[El amor en los tiempos del cólera (película)|''Love in the Time of Cholera]]. Unax Ugalde y Javier Bardem son los protagonistas. El guionista es el sudafricano Ronald Harwood. Esta novela lleva años circulando por Hollywood, aunque su adaptación siempre ha sido considerada tabú. Las partes más emotivas están acompañadas con canciones de shakira en la versión en español. La película contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años Curiosidades * En la película Señales de amor (Serendipity), con John Cusack, una chica anota su nombre en un ejemplar en inglés de El amor en los tiempos del cólera (''Love in the Time of Cholera), y así puede localizarla él tiempo después. * Es el libro favorito de Ted Mosby, personaje principal de la serie Cómo conocí a vuestra madre (How I met your mother). Ted está leyendo este libro en el momento en el que conoce a su futura esposa. * Se hace mención del título del libro en la canción Latinoamérica de la banda de música urbana Calle 13. * El grupo Cordobés, Los Caligaris rinden tributo a la novela con la canción "Florentinos y Ferminas" en su disco "No es lo que parece" en el año 2007. * El Parcero de la comuna 13 chuso a gabriel garcia marquez porque lo corrigio. * El grupo argentino, "La Mosca" basó su canción "En la próxima vida", del disco "La Fiesta Continúa", en la novela. Véase también * Bibliografía de Gabriel García Márquez Categoría:Novelas de Gabriel García Márquez Categoría:Realismo mágico